This invention relates to a new and distinct plant variety of the Ericaceae family which has been named Erica persoluta `Heidi` by the assignee of the invention. This new heather variety was discovered by the inventor as a seedling of unknown pollen parentage growing in a cultivated field of Erica persoluta `Sunset` (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 5,336), the cut-flower variety believed to be the seed parent, where it was noticed because of its intense red-purple, magenta colored blooms, and dwarfish growth habit compared to the field cut flower heath varieties, which make it desirable for potted plant culture. The new variety resembles its seed parent persoluta `Sunset` in its early blooming habit.
The characteristics of the new variety that make it desirable for potted plant culture are: its slower growth rate and natural branching with little or no pruning which results in a shorter plant with a full dense appearance.
The closest varieties of heath, cultivated as potted plants, of which I am aware are Erica persoluta and Erica persoluta `Rosemarie`. `Heidi` and `Rosemarie` are very similar in their dwarfish growth habit which differs greatly from the growth habit of Erica persoluta. These growth habit characteristics are:
1. slower growth rate and shorter height,
2. compact, dense appearance, and
3. natural abundant branching with minimal or no pruning.
In bloom color, `Heidi` is darker in color than `Rosemarie` and lighter in color than Erica persoluta.
In blooming time, at Half Moon Bay, Calif., `Heidi` starts to bloom 1 to 2 weeks later than `Rosemarie`, and 1 to 2 months earlier than Erica persoluta. `Heidi` normally reaches bloom maturity from mid January through mid February, and `Rosemarie` reaches bloom maturity from December through February. This makes `Heidi` and `Rosemarie` available for the Valentine Day market. Erica persoluta does not reach bloom maturity until March.
`Heidi` also differs from `Rosemarie` in its darker green foliage color during the vegatative stage, and its distinct tight plumed foliage having very erect and stiff stems. `Rosemarie` has needlelike foliage and stems that give a much looser appearance.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar through successive generations by means of cuttings performed under the direction and control of the inventor at Half Moon Bay, shows that its shorter, compact growth habit, natural abundant branching, early blooming time and intense red-purple color, remain true from generation to generation and appear to be firmly fixed.